Don't Kill A Drumline
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: Nico is a excellent drummer but lost his mother. Pandora was a wonderful singer with alot of problems, but she loved to sing with her sisters Kira & Addie. But when they are together they will take the world by storm. They are one drum with the same beat. No drumline can be killed Pandora/Nico:Rated M- language with smut. Beckdof/ Silena
1. A drum to the same best

There is a saying you should never kill a drumline. Nico always knew he wanted to be a drummer but once the summer of his second year of high school he never picked up a drum stick. he was sulking over his mother's death. His best friend Pandora Lewis comforted him. Once he cried in her lap all night. Then she made him pick up his sticks and drum out his frustration. Then he started to carry a snare pad where ever he went. The first day came around fast. He saw her inthe parking lot singing for some stupid-ass jocks with her sisters Kira & Addie. His friends Will and Leo came up to him. Will clapped him hard on the back

"Man she got up whipped goddamn." Will said. Nico pulled the snare pad and some stucks out of backpack, and went up to the huge crowd. The closer he got the more he left like he was entering heaven listening to the angels sing.

" Yo, wassup Nicky." She said. She was giving him her incredible smile. One of the jocks Percy Jackson son was whispering something to another one Jason Grace.

" You need a drummer cause your timing was off a little bit." He said. He always acted cocky to hide his nervousness.

" Uh, that's why you came over here. I thought you wanted to say hi." She said. He place the pad on a hood of one of the jocks trucks.

" Yo, Dora who is this kid. Yo, Perce this must be a little freshman and you know what we do to freshmen."Jason asked. He smirked at him. She grabbed the stick and aimed it at the taller boys throat.

" The kid whose stick is gonna go down your throat like a dick if you don't shut up. And if you touch him well let's say it gonna be hard for Piper to ride a dickless boy." She said.

" Yo, Dora you know I was just playing damn. You don't need to go Atlanta on me." He said. She but the stick down.

" Like I thought ...bitch" she muttered. She rolled her eyes. Damn I've known Dora since I was ten and I ain't never seen her snap like that.

"Girl get outta here before you get in trouble." Her oldest sister told her. She grabbed her backpack and obeyed quickly he followed her in. Will and Leo were behind him in.

"Damn, Dora I heard you yell at Jason from over here what did he do?" Leo asked.

"They were trying to hurt my little drummer boy and I was pissed off." She said in concern. She was like my stepmom she cared for me ,but I still wanted to bone her. The bell rang and I had classes on the side of the building. It felt like someone was following me. Then the looker door hit my head. Then the boys from before percy was holding me down. Jason punched me in the gut. I wanted to kick him in his balls shit I'm tall enough to do it. He held my forehead back against the lockers.

" This little shit ain't worth a damn of my time but he know he's the only one who's Dora let tap dat ass." He said.

"You got five seconds to get off Nick and I swear I will hurt your dumb-ass" she said. He looked her dead in the eye and let go of me. They were gone like a flash.

" Now, please take your butt to class." She said" Okay," I said. I went into the classroom and everyone was staring at me ,then at the floor. I felt woozy and out of conscience. Went he got to a seat little red droplets trailed down from the door to my desk. I felt the back of my head and blood coated my fingers. I didn't want to scream but it would cause to much chaos. The teacher came in and saw the trail"Ah, is someone playing Jason." He asked. He looked up at me." Um, Nico you might wanna go to the nurses office before you bleed out." Then I fell on the desk head first. I woke up in my room in some black sweatpants. My head started to throb and I rubbed my head there was a cloth wrapped around his head." Nicky don't get up so fast you still a bit beat up." a voice said from the window. It was Kayla she was sitting in the bay window in my room. Her brown skin reflected perfectly against light. She got up and sat beside me.  
" How long have I been out." I asked. I know it wouldn't help.  
" About two days." She said flatly.  
" Two days." I said nearly shouting. She got a bowl of water and a towel and pressed it on my forehead.  
" Your sisters are home and they are okay." She said.  
"Oh, okay." I said. She laid me back laid beside me." Come on."  
"What." She said. I pulled her to lay on my chest. I know she was hearing my heartbeat cause she was humming it. She was tapping her fingers against my bare chest. I felt safe and I know she would always be sweet to me. I looked down her and kissed her lips our tongues fought for dominance my hand went down to her slider waist then up to the back of her shirt. She pushed me off of her.  
"Don't.. not right there..not right now. " she said . She covered her chest and started to pant. I was concerned about her cause she look so scared. She grabbed her boots and left. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
The next day I saw her with the jocks singing with her sisters. I know she saw looked at me put then she looked away. But then she came over to me.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday I didn't mean to act like such a needy little hoe around you I'm Sorry." She said.  
" Hold up you didn't do anything." I said.  
" I'm just sorry. " she said. She ran back to her sisters.  
" what did you do ? " her sister asked.  
" Oh, nothing no problem." She said. She kept singing with her sisters in harmony. I went in and found my locker. I grabbed my books and found a note. It was from Dora.  
 _" I wanna talk to you about something. It is important."_  
When he went to the classes. She was talking to some boy in a varsity jacket on. She got up and he jerked her arm violently.

" Oh, hell naw." She said. He ripped the necklace from around her neck,dropped it and crushed in with his boot. She pressed her lips together tight and a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up and walked away slowly. She picked up the peices of the necklace and clutched it tightly. I was waiting for her to explode. Cause for what you can tell she kinda has a short fuse.

" I'm done with your sorry ass." She said softly. She went to her desk. And put her feet on the desk, and put her beanie over her eyes. I tapped her shoulder.

" Niccolò not right now." She said softly

"What did you want to talk about." I asked.

" Not right now I will tell you later now leave me alone. Please before I say something in will regret." She snapped. I hated this version of Dora. I grabbed my sticks and snare pad and started to drum a small steady beat but it was loud enoughfor Dora to hear. She started to hum softly.

"Dora, I hear you up there." I said teasingly. She was flat out singing. So when a old beyonce song 'Move Your Body' and to her sing. She always sang loud, so when the teacher came in the first thing he said was.

" This ain't choir so who ever is trying to be Mariah Carey you can quit." Pandora sat down.

" Nah, more like beyonce man."She said sarcastically. He wrote something on the chalkboard.

" People what do you want to learn about what do you have a interest in learning in this year." He asked.

"I want to write a musical for some reason." Dora said.

"Everythang ain't about music Dora." He boy who was messing with her earlier blurted out.

" Well, Luke who fucking asked you." She snapped.

" I value all your opinions but your gonna watch your language in my class." He said.

" My apologies,Mr. Sunday it's all good no disrespect." She said.

"Well, writing a play maybe letting it be a major production for the school hopefully." I said. He looked at me and wrote it on the board. He didn't think of write musical on the board wich made no sense.

"And don't stop right there I want to produce Pandora's musical even put a drum solo in there." I said. He looked at me with a eyebrow up like 'Are you forreal' but he still wrote on the board anyway.

"Are you that stupid to produce anything that hoe writes." Luke said.

"Ah, Ah,Ah, Luke watch your language. " she said teasingly.

"She is not stupid cause she wants write a production. People have to start somewhere Lucas now anymore interruptions and will put you out. Is that clear" he said.

" What ever you say." Luke mumbled.

"Well Shakespeare would be nice." A girl in the back said quietly. He wrote it on the board

" And what does this have anything to do with anything." A boy Frank asked.

" Well if you looked on your schedule it said Literature so I would think this list could at least take about the whole quarter if I go I depth. " he said.

" Please don't." Dora groaned.

" Well, give me more options so this will be an interesting year." He said. Everything was yelled out Biographies,to read the whole hunger games series and Divergent, one girl even suggested to read some Rauchy book about some guy cheating on a girl and she plays his ass for his friend. That's when Mr. Sunday cut the list. It filled up the whole board.

" This, is good enough especially the books just letting you know you get quizzed on the ever five chapters. And those are some long books. You sure you wanna read this." He said . The response was mixed. I wanted to a little, but yet I knew he wouldn't take it off. Then the bell rang. Damn came up to me while I was packing up

" Yo, sorry I snapped off on you but I wasn't in the mood. So we still need to talk, so please you know where to find me during lunch." She said. She smiled and left out the room. I wanted to run after her but the time will come


	2. A living hell

I met her in the auditorium she was singing a old Etta James song with Will playing 'All I could do is cry." on the piano. She was killin it.

"Come on Panny bring it home." He said. Then the Mariah Carey notes came out. When she finished the was applause was much needed. She looked at me and blushed.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone you know." Will said. He grabbed his backpack. She gave him a hug and he left.

"What's going on with you. " I asked. Her smile went to a scared look of grief.

" Well, the reason why I freaked the other day, and this morning,cause over the summer me and Luke went out. He was nice to me on our first date he took me to this fancy restaurant and when he dropped me off he forced himself on me, and told all his friends that I slept with him and I've been on defensive mode ever since. That's why I stick with my sisters all the time. It scares the shit outta me every time I'm around them cause it feels like they might rape me again. I know you like me but I know I would never be able to make sexually contact with you you cause I'm dirty. " she rambled and rambled I just pulled her into hug. She started to cry in my chest. I kissed her forehead. I can't believe I let that happen to her. I wanted to beat the shit outta Luke for damaging what I loved and cared for. It's like when a little sibling breaks the object you love.

"Who knows other than me." I asked.

"Nobody but you don't tell anyone about this Nick." She said. I pat her back. She wiped her face and starts to laugh.

" I cause this is payback from the time you were in in my lap crying this summer." She said. I laughed softly.

" Baby, That bullshit you said isn't true about sexual contact with me. That was your first time sadly. So your just tampered with not dirty. "I said

" Sure Nicò." She said. The bell rang and interrupt the perfect moment. We got up and she gave he a big hug .

" Nico, you know your perfect and I feel lucky for any girl that gets to love you." She whispered in my ear.

" Well, you can be that girl. " I said. She pressed her lips on mine. It felt wonderful she pressed her curvy body on mine and I was kinda turned on. Then the she whispered in my ear.

"Nick, you're intoxicatingly fine and I'm in love with you." She kissed the spot behind my ear. When our eyes met she smiled and laughed.

" What." I asked.

" Nick, I'll be your girl keep Nick number 2 in your pants." She said in between fits of laughter. I looked down and a tent in my pants very active. A red dust brushed my cheeks. She kissed my cheeks.

" Go handle yourself and meet me in the parking lot after school. Okay babe" she said. She smiled and ran off. Stupid ain't the word to describe how I felt. I put my hand deep in my pockets and I taught of Luke hurting her and my anger returned.

When I snuck in my next class while my teacher was writing something on the board.

" Mr. DiAngelo be on time next time." I flat voice said from the . I hit my leg." No need to take your tartieness out on your leg. Sit down."

" yes Ms. Chase." I said. I got in my chair and tried to sit through her lecture but I just wrong over and over 'I'm gonna hurt that bastard like me hurt mine' I underline it until the pencil led broke. It just didn't mine. When the bell rang the first thing I was him and Dora at her locker he had his hand on her shoulder her knees buckled and it looked he was pushing her down, but she was trying her best to stand, but after a minute she pushed his hand and recovered. The halls were starting to clear out with kids going home

" Luke, what part of I'm done dont you get?" She said. He scoffed.

"Whatever,you know your nothing but a slut anyway so." He said. "So let me this straight your gonna diss me for that DiAngelo boy right."

"I never dissed you. I don't know what else to do. You slapped me around like a little housewife, you took my first time, I what the fuck do you want from me." She said with tear in her eyes.

"I know that wasn't your first time you little pathological lair." He said. His hand cup her cheek. Then I knew he would choke her and I just got tired of watching this shit just happen. My mother told me if you really love someone you won't let nothing happen to them.

" Man, leave my girl alone." I said sternly.

"Or what you gonna do drum me to death. Man take you little twelve year old ass somewhere this grown folks talkin." He said. Then I saw red, I elbowed him hard on the back of the neck. I was only about four inches shorter than him what his he talkin about man. He let go of Dora and rubbed his neck. He looked at me and swung for my head ,I ducked and swung for and hit his jaw. He spit a clod of blood. Then the rage from before him raping Dora set in and I got him three times in the stomach he fell to his knees and I kicked him in the head. I was hyperventilating. Dora was staring at me with tearing running down her face, and her hands covered over her mouth. She started to walk away. I caught her arm.

" Don't fucking touch me Niccolo ." She snapped. I looked at with concern." Do you think you beating him will make him leave me alone. You just made it worst just."

"Dora, I got tired mm of him putting his hands on you. I love you too much for you to indure that type of torture." I said. Then two taller girls came up to us they both look like Dora. Her big sisters

"Ciara, you got two second to tell us what the hell just went down before I start making assumption and tell dad." Kira sked.

" Yeah C.C. please this is us ." Pearl said.

" Nothing, happen some words were said and they got physical that's it." Dora said. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Kira pulled out her phone and started to dial a number. She put it to her ear.

" Hey, wassup someone wants to talk to you." She said. She thrusted the phone towards her. She took it and but it to her ear.

" Hello." She spoke into the phone. I swear all the color from her face was drained. The phone was really loud I could here it.

" Dora, what did you do?" A musculine voice said.

" Charlie, how you doing?" She said nervously. Pearl gave Kira a disapproving glare, and hit her arm. She mouthed

"You called Charlie are you loco."

" Good, now what did you do. I got class little girl now hurry up before I drive down there." He said.

" Nothing, this boy hurt me that's it." She said as if it was no big deal.

" Who?" He asked sharply.

" Chris's little brother Luke. " She said barely above a whisper.

" What, let me talk to Kira." He said. She gave the phone screaming came pouring through.

" Nick take her home." Pearl said . I followed her direction we got in my car and I took her him but when we got there she didn't budge.

" Nick, I want to stay mm with you please. I want to be with you and only you. "She said.

"They told me to take you home." I said. She leaned over and kissed me. Her hands started to go to my pants. I detached and moved her hands.

" What's wrong with you Dora. "I screamed. Tears were streaming down her face.

" I don't know most girl like me can't stand to be around boys but, I attract and entertain them. What is wrong with me Nick. Most girls are devastated but I still want to get laid. I'm a natural born whore. Oh my God I'm a nature born whore." She said. She blinked back tears but didn't help. She looked me dead in in the eyes " He made me like that help me please." It sounded like she officially just broke and her defensive side just crumpled, everything I loved about her everything about her just collapsed in itself. Then a black Ford truck pulled into the driveway behind me. She was crying in her hands. I pulled her in a tight embrace. A dark-skinned man about in his early twenties in a semi-loose black tshirt and baggy jeans. He could pass as a thug but I know Dora don't hang with thug or gangsters. He opened the door.

" Dora, come on Silena is waiting for you to cry on her shoulder. "He said softly. He tried to pry her off of me.

" Charlie quite it." He still tried" Charlie I said quite." He still pulled.I could tell she gave up and got in his arms bridal style. He took her in the house I wanted to make sure she is okay so I went in too. He set her on the couch and sat beside her.

" Baby girl, what wrong with you?" He asked concerned. She went upstairs to her room. He was looking at me at me.

" I'm her boyfriend and a good friend to her make sure she's okay please." I asked.

Dora POV

I was in my closet with my knees to my chest crying . For some reason small places make me comfortable. Everytime I try to forget Luke someone or something forces me to remember. I just need to be alone to would be better that way. Someone knocked on the door.

" Who is it."

"Silena C.C please let me in please." She said she's like my therapist but with less questions.

"Leave me alone please I need to be with with myself." I said. I heard her footsteps go down. I got out of the closet got my ipod and went to my dresser and got a small pink vibrator. I went up to the closet and closed it. I played a Playlist that I just named 'songs about sex'. I pulled my jeans to my ankles put a pair of earbuds in and put the vibrator to good use,just letting it tease me even at a point fucking myself with it. When the point of satisfaction came I put it up and and turned down the ipod and fixed my jeans. I still felt depressed put I felt better. I think Luke was right but he should at least been less forward with it. I stay using that toy. Someone knocked on the door. It was Pearl she was the one who understood me. She's kinda the Sodapop to my Ponyboy (A/N:Outsiders)

"Are you okay." She asked.

"Whats the difference between a manipulative man and a and a horny girl? They both use toys and they always want to havze sex with the opposite sex. Dam ain't that a bitch." I said flatly except for the end.

" Why are we taking about this. What you just jilled off or something?" She asked. I gave a her a raised eyebrow saying really did you just ask that you know I did. "Figures, girl what is eating at you please tell me at least just me. I won't tell."

"Me and Luke went out on eight dates this summer and he raped me eight time you picture that scene. And it my fault let him his stick his dick in me. I didn't say I wanted to a have sex with me ,so he took my quietness for weakness and he took it advance of me." I said. I started to laugh but pain was behind it.

" C.C. baby why didn't you tell at least me." She said. She started rubbing my back like mom did when we were upset.

" Cause , I know I would thought you would be like Kira,and think I was a whore but it doesn't matter that realization already set in." I said laid in her lap.

"Girl, you know ma raised us not to talk bad about ourselves. Why do you call yourself that its like you want to be that for the rest of your life."she said.

" Don't you get I'm not gonna be nothin'. He's your friend. And when he told his friends about the summer they all want a peice of me. I get harassed by jocks once Percy followed me in the bathroom and rubbed me, and Jason pulled up my shirt and bra and gropped me. Even boys I don't even know slapped and gropped my ass. Saying do I want something big in my slutty clunt. The only friends I have is Will, Leo, and Nico. Please don't make me go back please. It don't matter I don't wanna leave this room." My voice broe even more than usual now.

" I'm so sorry baby. I don't care I'm telling Charlie. You shouldn't have to go through that bullshit everyday. How do you do it everyday. I would slapped a couple of them by now. Your a strong girl."

"One more he hit me." I said softly. She got up and marched down stairs but I tried to tell her to by the time she got downstairs she started talking without stopping . Charlie and Silena looked at me in shock. Like 'Is this the little tomboy who whoop anybody ass if you got in her face.'

"I'm calling the police . " Silena said . She started to dial the number but I snatched it out her hand clutching the Samsung close to her chest.

" Don't dare call the police it's not even necessary I'll get over it. I knew I should never told you. You overaggregate everything dammit." I snapped.

"So let me get this straight you'd rather take Luke's torment and let him have his way with you, then not get get help and watch him suffer. I know what you think I'm gonna say and I'm gonna say it. Are you out of you damn you have officially lost you damn mind. " Kira snapped.

" Okay we get it. Let me intrepid this in Dora. Luke raped you which is a crime that is about twenty years in federal prison. Assult which is about fifteen to twenty years which is fourth year. And if people can get charged with sexual harassment with is about five to ten years I federal prison if I'm not mistaken. Take is almost fifty years come on C.C. they won't ever mess with you again. They won't have the time come on please let Silly call them." Charlie said. He knew there was a legal way to but everything and I loved the ways he put it. He was studying to be a lawyer anyway so he was getting practice. I shook my head saying yes then I thought about it. What if they don't believe me. And even worse Luke gonna kill me. That was his favorite threat always saying.

"Tell anybody and I'll kill you whore."

"I need to see the bruises." Charlie said. I slowly went in to the kitchen, got a dish towel, and washed the makeup off my face and off my midsection. When I went back to the living room. Uggly bruise covered alot of my body.

"I'm fine, I'm fine they healing."I said.

"And you didn't want the police to be called."


	3. Nico'sBirthday

Two months later

Everything was over, the investigation, the trail was over and Luke was trailed as an adult, Charlie was correct he got about sixty years and knowing Luke he ain't gonna last about a year must less a 's probably gonna commit and Dora were sitting under the tree in her was acting normal we only kissed once and for her that's as normal as its gonna get at least for her.

"Nick, do you really think I need to go to that shrink? She doesn't even talk to me like a therapist should, the only thing she does is raise her eyebrows to match her emotions then she writes." she said. The Police officer recommended this shrink Aphrodite La'rue.

" Hey don't ask me I'm not paying for the sessions your father is remember." I rolled her eyes.

" nick I'm serious," she whined

"I think you should do what bet for you and make you forget Luke faster."I said she kissed my came out with a piece of chocolate cake with a lit birthday candle

"Happy birthday Nicky." She I forgot my birthday goddamn

" Thanks , Pearl." I blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Dora asked.

"For you to be happy." I smiled and pecked my lips.

" Well I hope your Wish comes true?" she gave us two forks and the cake.

" Enjoy birthday boy." she said and went back in. I dug in bit Dora just laid back on the grass.

"What's wrong Dora?"

" Nothing."she said calmly.

"Don't nothing me what wrong with you babe." I asked

"Nick, I'm fine I promise you." She said. She kissed my lips softly and went inside.

"Goddamn DiAngelo you got dissed again." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Percy with a smug look on his face.

" You know that your disobeying the restraining order right." I said.

"Well nothing gets past a lawyer boy right?" He said."I'm just here to avenge Luke"

"YOUR NOT GONNA HURT DORA YOU SICK BASTARD." I yelled. Dora came out she out with a glass of lemonade. When she saw Percy she stopped in her tracks and looked terrified.

" Look, I didn't come to rape her I don't even wanna be here but Luke said he would never forget his favorite little slut. " He said.

" Get out my yard now." She said. She was squeezing the glass of lemonade was on her bright yellow maxi-dress

"Your wish is my command baby." He said. He blew her a kiss and left.I took Dora's hand and kissed it softly.

" Please come upstairs with me I need to get me book." She said flatly. I went in and upstairs with her. She pushed me up against the door, she started to kiss me and I was gone for a minute. Then her hand went to the button to my jeans and I still didn mind. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

" So fleshy " she said. She laughed pressed her double D boobs on me. I placed my hands on her neck , but I didn't squeezed.

" Oh Nick squeeze just a little bit please." I whimpered.

" Naw, I don't want to hurt you babe.""I said

" I'll tell you when it starts to get uncomfortable, but please Nick I need you bad Nick." She said.

"You know everytime you say you need me it look,and it looks like I'm gonna hurt you." she huffed and collapsed her

"I'm tired of that weak shit." She snapped. I don't know what got over me but, I know I was on top of her kissing her holding her wrist above her head. She was moaning like a bitch in heat.

" Please fuck me daddy."she muttered." I swear I'll be quiet" she started to chew on her bottom flipped me and straddled my waist. She kissed me and pulled my jeans to my hot channels around my dick. She whimpered softly. She leaned down at kissed me to silence her moans.I closed my eyes tight trying to enjoying this. Shit cause I know it was good for her.

"Ah, god Nick your so big." She the door swung wide open and the girl Silena was looking at us like she was little kid walking in on her parents. Trust me I know that face.

" Um, Kira said come down Don is home." She said. When she left she closed the door back. She started to ride me but I placed my hand on her waist to stop her.

" Really, you really ain't considering fucking when your dad is downstairs." I said.

" Yeah, he don't care just please me." he said. She kissed my neck and started to move.

" Baby, baby, baby as much as I enjoy this your dad, sisters, and friends are downstairs so ain't no way in hell I'm gonna fuck you right now. " I said. She pouted and got off. She kissed my lips softly. But she smiled at me.

"I understand baby." She went into her closet and threw cosme timberland boots and pair of jeans. I fixed myself. "Please don't tell me your gonna a straight perve and watch me change."

"To be real I was thinking it." I said.

" Well okay I thought dad was home. But I was planning on taking you out but okay."she said she went back to her closet and got a small she opened it." Happy birthday baby" I opened it I could at least count about three diamonds in this smiled at me like she wanted to explode.

"I love it but you know I can't take this Dora." I said and placed it in her hand. She pouted and gave me a suprised look.

" Bbbbaby, please just take it please it's a gift. You know your perfect "she started to fidget with her hands and scratching her wrist. I placed my hands on top of hers and she stopped and we locked eyes. But she snatched her attention away from me and went back to her closet. Picking a slim black dress and some mile high heels.

" Are you okay?" I asked.

" Yep, I just need to get some new clothes on that's it." She said not even looking closed to closet doors she came out in some skinny jeans and a tank top and a open Braves jersey.

"That was fast." I said.

"Okay thanks pass me my boots please." I followed her command while she slipped the shoes on. She grabbed a brown bag with white lace at the top of the door of her closet, and headed for the door." Are you coming"I bolted for the door. By the time I was down she was outside.

" Hurry up Nicky your slower than a turtle." She said.

" Well, my bad then." I got in my car,and she kissed my cheek. A automatic ringtone went off in her phone. she answered.

" Hey...Where just leaving...We're coming Will goddamn. Are you and Leo down there anyway while you worrin' about me... Alright well be there give us fifteen minutes." She said she hung up. She got in the driver's seat.

" Where are we going? " I asked.

" It's a suprise baby trust me your gonna love it." She said. She turned on the radio trying to sooth herself I know she does that. She purposely turns to the rap stations to get on my nerves and I have a black convertable so she let's the top pulled into a concert hall. Will, Leo, and Leo's brother Jake where standing in the parking lot. She got out andand went toward Leo and hugged him.

" Wassup, Leo." She said.

"Watch out the little Latino will hit yo bitch."Will said. She hit We'll in the head.

"No, sorry Leo ain't my type. But you still gonna be my shug though." She said.I rolled my eyes

" Okay " Leo said. Classical music start to play.

"Come on concert starting." She said rushing us in. She gave a lady a tickets and we went into a orchestra shaped building we sat in like a box seat. But through half of it All the dudes where sleep


	4. Almost dying makes good sex

" Yo, Nick get off you know I ain't I the mood right now baby. " I said.I was at home with Nick ,he was stead of kissing on my neck and touching me.

" Your always teasing me you should be happy I'm willing to fuck you." He whispered pulled me into straddling position, and stated kissing on my stomach. Then he said the unbearable words

"Just relax let me take care of you. " he said. Then I woke up to him cuddling me. Thank God we we're fully dressed. I snuck out of my bed and went to Charlie and Silena's room. I know I'm too old to do this but I snuck in their bed. Wedged him the middle of them but I know when Charlie wakes up hes gonna be only person he lets them sleep in the same time with is Kira and Silena I don't know why. He wrapped his strong broad arms around my waist, and cuddled up to me. It was so peaceful and I felt lucky and jealous of Silena she woke up to this and I don't, but knowing what happened to her when she was younger I'm glad she did. I heard the door creak open it was Kira. She looked like she was at least seven not seventeen, she was even holding a teddy bear Charlie gave her when she got her tonsils removed. I hide under the blanket. I heard whispering,

"Charlie move over please,I had a bad dream move boy."she said. He put his hang around my mouth, and my eyes got wide.

" Shut Up Trina." He said always called us by our middle names. Mine was Ciara, Pearl's was Diamond , and `like you can tell hers is Trina.

"Charles Aaron Beckondof what the hell is C.C doing in our bed." Silena said. and I know it was Silena cause the normal light fluffy voice was out of the window and another voice was at it.I pulled the cover from over my head.

"I didn't even know she was down there I swear baby." He said confused.

" Yeah Silly, I snuck in here I had a bad dream and your bed is so comfy you know."

"Just go to sleep in your bed Dora." Kira said turning back to her room. I went back to my room Nico was sitting crossed leg in my bed. I hated when he he did that.

"I had a bad dream baby. That's it." I said.

"Well its three in the morning I need a bedtime story tell me about it." He said. I sat beside him and he started kissing my neck.I tried my best not to moan. Baby that sexy ass Italian voice oh my god. I started to chew on my lips.

" Stop, quite Nick that's my weak spot." I said weakly.

" I wanna feel another weak spot." He whispered in my ear.

" Shit I know for a fact I'm dreaming know." I said trying to hold my own.

"This can be what ever you want it to be. " he said.I lied back at the foot of the bed. I start to kiss him he pulled my t-shirt over my head I don't wear anything but a t-shirt.

" That's not fair Nick."I said pulling on his short. that was no longer a something big entered my lower regions. I lost all control off my mouth. Cause when he entered I moaned like there was no tomorrow even though it was tomorrow. He kissed me softly then he moved.

" Nick, it been a minute so please be gentle. "I said softly. He chuckled and placed a kiss on each side of my he picked up his pace. I placed my hands over mouth so I won't be that loud. The boy was blessed he was bigger than Luke so I came twice in I was out cold.

Two hours later

The sun was shining in my eyes. Then I heard my door close.I sat up and balled my fist I don't know was holding a tray of food.

" Oh, it just you." I said exhaling.I covered my self with a loose sheet

" Morning love." he leaned down to kiss me." Your sisters are gone shopping and your father had a out of state case."

" How do you know more than I do about my people?"I asked amused.

"You where sleeping so peacefully they decided to wake me and to tell them where they were going." he said.I burst out laughing. " Man, that wasn't funny. then should have waken your ass up."

"Oh, baby don't throw a temper tantrum. Can't we just enjoy the morning cause we might not have a moment again." I said I ate a strawberry of the tray and dipped in whipped cream.

"Trust me my place is always empty. Either Bianca is with Thalia ,and Hazel is with Frank so I have the house to myself." he asked I kissed his lips softly.

"I like it like this it the only time I can think really think about planning stuff."I said. I laid back against the mahogany bed board.

"What do you mean plan." he asked. He laid beside me

"You know think about the future for stuff and trying to make a dream come true you know. Dad wants me to be a lawyer but that's more Kira. My momma wants me to be happy with what I is studio that I wan to buy out but I'm almost there." I said.

"Well if you stop buying expensive stuff you could get it and don't you have to be a an legal adult."

"Who said I was gonna get right now." I said."Don't worry your little head. just worry about me. What was that this morning."

"What, you said you where tired that soft shit so I tried to commend to your wishes."

"Well I need to wish for stuff more often. Cause right now I can't walk." I said. He leaned in and kissed the spot under my ear and whispered.

" Perfect." He whispered.

" Forreal Nico not right now wait until I can at least get out of bed."I said. He pouted and I kissed his nose.

"Okay since you can't walk you won't have to lift a finger today." He said. He left the room and a heard water. I loved him cause the boys is sweet. I grabbed the hair tie from my night stand and put my hair in a messy bun cause I don't want to get my hair wet. When he came back he picked me up bridal style. I yelped in suprise and he chuckled. When we got in the cold tile hit my feet. I almost fell, but he had his arm around my waist which caught me.I stable myself and walked slowly into the bubbly water it smelled like honey and lavender. He got in behind me, I leaned in his strong broad chest. Something good cold his my cheek, I never noticed the dog tags around his neck. It said 'Thanos DiAngelo 3456323'. I ran my finger across the metal tags.

" I thought Thany got discharged?" I asked.

" He did he stayed in California he dates the lady Persephone he's whipped " he said. I laughed he started to rubbed body wash on my arms. I enjoyed it alot, but I had to stop when he got to my chest. I just couldn't do it I cringed and he knew I cringed. I turned to him and kissed him then I grabbed some of Charlie's Axe and rubbed on his shoulders and chest then got it of him and that soap off me and got out I stumbled a bit and grabbed a towel and dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around my upper half. I went into the closet and got a dark blue high low dress that stood at the begining of my calf ,with some black ankle crochet army, boots.I changed and inspected myself in the three sided mirrors. There was a little vanity in the middle I but on a bit of pink lipstick on so it could highlight my cheeks. I came out be was wearing the clothes some jeans and a dress shirt.

" Come on what are we gonna do til they get back." I asked.

" It's a suprise baby trust me you will love it. " he got in his car and drove fifteen minutes to Centennial Olympic Park. He grabbed a picnic basket and a checkered blanket out of the trunk. We sat under a tree watching the children play. I grabbed a sandwich out or the basket.

" I wanna to take children here all the time. " I said.

"Me too, me and Bianca went here all the time. " he said. My smile went away,and suddenly I was sad for no reason. I started to scratch and I shiver twitch for no reason.

" Baby, are you okay. " He asked. Not right now please.

" Yeah, Nick can we go home." I asked frantically.

" Yeah, if you want to. " He said. He grabbed everything and went home I went to my closet and dug through my vanity and got a orange pill bottle popped two pills. And a at down on the floor with my knees to my chest and I thought about Luke. The way he touched me, he would always apologize and stuff.I just kept crying then the next day he would come back with blue roses, and a pretty smile. I always did that I can't get over that. The more I try to act normal the more I think abnormal thought I hyperventilated. I grabbed my pills and a bottle of water in shoved them down my throat,and forced them down. I went downstairs where Nicò was sitting on the couch. I sat beside him.

" Niccolo, I love you so much. " I said.

" me too babe. " he kissed my lips softly. I felt woozy but conscience. I kissed him slow hand soft and gentle.I laid my hand in his thigh moving it closer to his member. I pressed me chest toward him and let him pin my arms down as we kissed. I closed my eyes. Then the only the only thing I heard was

"Dora... Dora Baby wake up please your all I got wake up."

"Ciao ti amo mio re fantasma" I whispered. Then I fell out.

Two days later

I woke up with a raging headache it was like I was drunk and I was having a hell of a hangover. I was got out of bed Nicò wasn't beside me. I went downstairs and I he was sitting on couch. he was looking at my picture.

"Hey baby." I said smiling at him. He didn't even look at me.

" Why the fuck you didn't you tell me. " he grunted.

" What are you talking about baby. " I asked trying to sound innocent. I sat beside him and touched his cheek.

" I'm done with your bullshit suprises. Why can't you be straight up with me. I've known you for six years,and it's like I know nothing about you. I didn't know you were sick. But that explains the need for sexual attention. "

"I'm not fucking sick, and I dont need your attention. I was always like this but your selfish ass was so wrapped in your own little life you couldn't see that I had problems. You never noticed I couldnt be still did you. You were noticing my ass and figurin ways to have sex with me . Well mission completed.

" Dora, you know that's not true. "He said

"Yes the fuck it is. If it isn't why do you wrap your arms around my waist? Why did you know kiss on my neck? Why do you say all that meaningless bullshit in my ear?." I snapped. He stood in shocks " Come on I need answer... oh that's right you have no fucking answer. So do me the favor of getting the hell out my house." He grabbed his keys and kissed my forehead.

" call me when the real Dora comes cause I don't like this version of Dora. The old Dora wouldn't think of overdosing. Tell her Nicky is waiting for her." He said. And left. Went upstairs grabbed three pills. I looked at them really hard grabbed the bottle and went in to the bathroom. Got all my anti-depression pills and flushed them down the toilet. I hunched over the counter,and breathed. I wanted to run and catch Nick and kiss him. I didn't even want to have sex, I just wanted to kiss those soft Italian lips.

" I'm sorry Nicky. I didn't mean it." I mumbled constantly. I felt a hand on my back. I didn't even look up, I just pressed my lips together and breathed softly.

"Dora, please just don't beg for my forgiveness ." He whispered softly.

" But, I need to I'm a spoiled brat. Who can through little tantrums and shit." I said. I turned around and lookeD in his dark brown eyes."I'd rather be bended over your knees for some stupid shit." I said

"That sound interesting are you sure about that?" He asked

"Yeah, Im giving you all control do what you want. But listen when I say stop." I said.

" Come on just establish a you would never say in sex. " he said. I hopped on the counter.

" Sopranno.,"

"Um, tarturus."

"You mean to tell me your safe word is the Greeks monster hell. " I said

" Neither of us will say it in our regular conversation or sex anyway why not. " he said. I heard the door slam, and loud laughing. Damn their back


	5. My boyfriend is gonna to kill my brother

A Month before

" Look Jackson will you leave me can't you leave me alone don't you have anythang else to do?." I said agitated.

" Your father was fighting to her custody of me so I might get to stay in your house isn't that good." He said with a smirk on his face.

" Your telling me this why?" I asked.

" That means I can be closer to you than Di'Angelo has ever been. "He said. He cupped my cheek.

"Come he technically lives with me so you can get that idea out your head Jackson. " I said I moved his hand.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked.

" Cause your a dog and nothin' does that answer my question cause I have a date." I said. I rolled my eyes and walked away slowly.

A month later

"Jackson I ain't time for your childish antics its to early in the morning." I said he was spraying me with a water gun. He hasn't been in our house nothing but a month and he's growing on me.

"Come on little sis don't be a party-pooper literally." He said picking me up. If Nico was here he would probably kill him. He laid down ground rules but knowing Percy he was gonna break them eventually. Since Annabeth broke it off with him cause of me, and since its like super crazy cause he thinks I might leave. Shiddd.

"Come on little sister the goth prince isn't here." he said. He kissed my head. He put my down

"Stop it you dumbass, can't you hang out with Jason and Thalia." I asked. He gave me a look like ' do you really think I could hang with their lame asses'

"Weeeeeelllllllll, I could but I want to hang with you." He said.

"What part of Nico will kills you don't you get?" I asked.

" Nico doesn't own you you know that." He asked. He wrapped his arm around my waist . Then that's when the knife almost hit my head. Percy almost dropped me, but me let go. It scared the shit outta me. I looked at the door, and Nico was standing there with another one in his hand. I wrapped my hands around my forearm, and I looked down. I saw the anger on his face. Before he threw the other one I instantly went to him, and Percy went upstairs quickly. He looked at me with evil and disappointment.

" Do you not like me anymore or what. " he asked coldly. I took one step large step back. I didn't need him to start by grabbing on me and he'll be on the floor bleeding out.

" Nicky, you know we were just playing. Please don't be mad. " I said. I placed my head on his chest. I heard him but the object in his hand being placed on the marble countertop.

"You know that's my weakness. " He said dark and annoyed.

" I just don't want you to do anything stupid." I said softly. I ran my fingers through his dark black curls.

" Well tell your brother to keep his distance. " He said

" Well, if you would let him grow on you. You'll wanna be around him." I said.

"I don't know if that might even happen.

"If I kill him it don't matter." he said.

"Would like to keep my only Biological brother." I said.

"Well stay away for him and he'll stay alive." He said. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs and locked myself up in my room.


	6. good bad news

" Wow that was good. " I said. I just finished having the best sex ever. It was intoxication.

" Yes it was I would like have mind blowing sex like this all the time." he said holding me from behind. I turned and kissed my ghost-king hovering over me an kissed my head. Then suddenly the door flew wide open Percy came in going in my dresser.

" What the hell, if you dont get out. Muthafucka I will fuck you up." I said throwing a pillow at him.

" Chill out Dora I was just getting something." he said pulling out lube and condoms out my dresser. I started to laugh. When he left my attention was turned back to Nico.

" You didn't lock the door." he said agitated. I pulled my hair behind my hair.

" I'm sorry I guess didn't or the fact her picked the lock. Yeah when you reached an orgasm he picked the lock. He knows I yell when You cum inside me, so he pick the lock. He's smarter than people give him credit for. Excuse me." I said. He got off of me and I got out the bed as I grabbed clothes for a shower.

" Do you like Percy?" He asked swinging his legs over the bed, as I started to slip on his black t shirts on.

" As a friend and a brother Percy is cool except when he interrupts me and my ghost king." I said.I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. " I'll be back my love."

"ti amo ti amo torno subito a posto.[ I love you and be right back]" he said as I walked out he placed a playful slap on my butt. I turned and looked back at him. He getting dressed too. As I went into the bathroom I heard moans come from Percy's room well he had the door cracked the dumbest mistake ever. I peeked in a little to see him with a pretty large dildo jerking himself of and fucking himself. Blackmail material I snickered softly, and went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower head and washed every spot Nico touched. I noticed that I started to gain a little muffin top, and I cut back on the unhealthy food, put I still end up gaining crazy. I even stop eating, so I cut back on my libido which is concerning even for me. It creeps me the hell out. I felt my stomach lurch and lurching went to creeping up my throat. I turned off the shower and step out the stall, and wrapped a towel around, my frame/ I sat on the edge of the tub. When the couple day old content spilled it was vomit, and a gushy red content that made me scream on terror. it was blood. I crawled away from the toilet bowl with tears in my ear, with blood dripping from my lip mixed with saliva. I heard the door creak open. it was Percy her was holding a bottle of water.

" Whats wrong with you?"he asked washing his hands. I rolled my eyes. This son of a bitch dint have to rub it in.

" Get out before Nico comes in here and starts." I said trying to get off the cold tile, but I fell straight on my ass. I inhaled sharply, and brought my knees to my chest. Letting tears soak my bare legs

"Now if I let your bossy big sister come in here you get all Brady Bunch on me, so what wrong baby sister." He crouching down beside me.

"Ain't shit wrong with me." I said. I hoped like hell he didn't look in the toilet.

"Save that bullshit for someone else, I know you. Birth-control stop working, Condom broke how the hell did this shit happen." he snapped. His eyes became a raging sea blue.

"Percy, you know nothing just leave it alone please?" I asked softly. He got up on started to pace the floor, then threw his water bottle at my head. Thank God it missed. "What the hell Percy the fuck wrong with you."

"You. You bring that low down dirty bastard in my home, and you get pregnant. Have you no dignity, and shame. If you would have stayed with Luke this shit wouldn't have happened." He yelled.

" I would be dead if I stayed with Luke. Do you understand the words coming out my mouth, fucking dead. If you wanted me to go back to Luke you are the sick bastard." I protested

" Well, your gonna have to get rid of it, cause we both know dad will skin that mutha fucker alive if you dare bring a baby here." he said.

" You got me fuck up. I aint getting rid of it." I said giving him a stank face.

" Well you are no longer my sister." He said sounding so serious. I know like hell he sounds just like my dad, when he finds out I'm holding a baby. He will disown my ass, and I know Nico not ready to be no daddy yet. I felt teas stream down my face like waterfalls. I did not feel like being bothered until Nico bothered me.

"Whats wrong with my baby." he said. The simple words made me cry harder. "Your pregnant I know."

" Aren't you going to call me names, and give me twelve hundred buck to get rid of it. Oh please give my sanity a rest just call me a thirsty hoe with no walls, I'm so used to it." I snapped

"Why would I do that?" he asked

"Cause I'm pregnant, please just call me what you want."

"Beautiful, smart, sexy, kind, and just making an early family." he said wiping my eyes.

"What are we gonna do ?I'm to young for this."I said trying to wrap my head around everything

"I don't know, but lets take it slow." he said kissing my forehead.


	7. A Test of Faith

Nico's P.O.V

Dora was still singing with her sister's so she could stay out of trouble, and I would still watch like a creepy stalker. But as time progressed she would stay over my house a lot, because her father final started to come home. She stopped starving herself, and we actually go on dates. She met my sisters and their superior others Hazel, and her boyfriends Leo and Frank, and Bianca and Thalia. They love her, and she wore loose enough clothes, for them not to tell that her bump was forming.

"Hey baby." she purred in my ear once we were inside. We were in the kitchen cooking her some dinner. I turned away the stove. She giggled, and wrapped his arms around my neck. Even though she was pregnant she was still sexy as hell.

"Hey love, you hungry?" I asked, which I knew was a stupid question. The girl had been craving pickles, ice cream, and snickers bars.

"You know I am. I didn't have any lunch cause, the hamburgers in the cafeteria taste like cardboard, and the fries." she shuttered in disgust " Oh God."

"Dora, what did I tell you about not eating." I said sternly. She started to give me the wounded puppy look and looking down.

"I'm saw-we daddy" she said in her toddler voice. She looked up and taking in her lip in between her teeth. I tilted her head up, and took those rosy red lips in my mouth. After a few minutes minutes of kissing I placed my hand on her barely visible bump. Hearing a lock turn and hearing the loud interruptions of Bianca,and Thalia's big mouths. We split apart, and Pandora pulled her shirt down instantly. But that didn't stop Thalia from asking.

"Pandora are you pregnant?"

"Thalia, you don't ask her that." Bianca scolded.

"Yeah. Yeah, but thats not answering my question. Are you pregnant, and if you are does Percy know." Thalia asked looking a bit frightened.

"Yeah he knows, and to honest he can kiss my ass. What is he gonna do about the fact of me having a baby." She snapped.

"Excuse me, Pandora Lewis." A icy cold voice said. I knew what exactly who it was, it was dad. Hades Di' Angelo, my lawyer father, and Persephone my stepmother. He was a bigger and taller version of me. He was strict, and very traditional, and old fashion. But Persephone was excepting, and loving like a real mother, she loves the idea of Hazel having two boyfriends, and Bianca having a girlfriend, when Dad took about half a year to except that. So thinking about my predicament I have a black teenage girl pregnant. We tried to hide it, and take things in our own hands. Then I thought about it he might make Dora get rid of it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Di' Angelo I hope you dont believe that crazy shit. I mean stuff that comes out my mouth. "She said bashfully.

"Nico, you might have to work on her mouth. You don't want the baby to have a dirty mouth like its mommy." Hades said. I could feel her knees buck. I tried to help her from falling then she gave me a look full of terror.

"Nicky, something it's not right baby." She started to look around and hyperventilate muttering. "He wouldn't ..would he... no he would dare."

"Who are you talking about? And what do you mean somethings not right?" I asked confused

"Nothing, I need to get some more clothes. I'll be right I swear." she said. She kissed my check, and dashed out the door.

"Okay, are you really that gullible Nico. You know she's not stable, so go follow her in the good her health of the next generation please." Persephone said. Dora haven't had an episode in about three months. So why Persephone wants me to check up on her makes no sense. She agree and I made sure she took her meds regularly. She never objected to it. This morning when she took her meds she said the water tasted funny, and it was opened. I was concerned, but thought it was just one of the people in her house.

Dora P.O.V

Hearing the dread in Thalia's voice man me get scared when she brought up Percy.

"Are you pregnant, and if your does Percy know." she asked. Then a few minutes later feeling water run down my leg, and I didn't feel like my egg was fertilized. I looked at Nico dead in his eyes. I started hearing the voices saying.

 _"Dora, he got rid of your baby. Percy drugged you up, and killed your baby."_ I though scared, and I tried to stop thinking like that. I had to get out of there.

"Nicky somethings not right." I said confused.

"Who are talking you talking to? And, what do you mean somethings not right" He had fear in his eyes too, so not to cause a panic I played it off like a needed clothes. I ran to my house. To find Percy playing video games. I ran upstairs and took another pregnancy test waited fifteen thinking what was in my water to make it waste funny. A pinch of Arsenic. A spoon full the timer went off; just to see two negative signs; when twelve weeks it had two positives. I put the test in my back pocket, and went downstairs sitting with my feet in his lap. Pretending I wasn't upset.

"What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you in a long time." He said not looking up from his game.

"I've been around baby killer." I huffed. He paused the game, and turned to me.

"I just didn't want my niece to be crazy like it's psycho mother." He said. I was furious now. The water bottle was still on the counter. I poured the water into one of fathers champagne glasses, and sashayed back to Percy.

"You want one?" I asked placing the glass in front of his face. He took it and guzzle that water like it was clean. He cleaned his throat, and went back to his game. I had a big sneer on my face, and went backstairs. I threw the bottle in the garbage, so no one else could get hurt by it.I went upstairs smiling and cackling like a evil genius. Whispering to myself.

"This crazy bitch got your ass. Payback his a muthafucka,aint it bitch. Payback is a bitch. Eat a dick, and you can kiss my beautiful black ass you dirty muthafucka." When I got upstairs I laid on my bed, and turned on my television, and passed my time. Until someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said loudly. Nico came in peeking my head in.I smiled at him, and waved him in. He sat beside me, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, I was just making sure you were you okay." He said. Then the reality of I just had a miscarriage sank in. Then my victory didn't seem so big. The test in my back pocket felt like a 200 pound weight in my back pocket, but I managed to pull it out an gave it to Nico. The expression on his expression made me wanna crawl under the bed.

"Does this mean... no more little one." He asked. I nodded my head, and leaned my head on his chest. Then out of no where which I never saw coming. He leaned his down in my chest, and cried like a baby. I stroked his head, cause this boy has had hell on his plate, and Percy just added to the hell.

"It's gonna be fine. We can try again when we're older, and married, and the the bastard child can't mess with my pregnancy, or my water." I cooed. I stroked his hair like he did me when I was going through my episodes. " Nico I love you I swear. I swear, we can try again." Which calmed him down.

"We are kinda young aren't we." he sniffled.

"Yes, we have time to start a family love. I swear when we graduate, we can do as we please love." I said softly. I kissed his pale lips, and wiped the tears off his cheek. Our lips stayed connected, and he pushed me down. I was surprised when his hand slipped under my shirt cupping my boobs. I moaned in our kiss. He didn't take anytime to stuck his member in me, and a girl with a libido like me you couldn't get enough of that. I kissed him again to cover my moans, but that all stopped when I heard a the bullet of a nine milimeter click in it's chamber.

"Get off my daughter." My fathers voice boomed in seriously. I closed my eyes, tightly trying to block this image out my mind, and not have a panic attack. I haven't seen that nine since when I was dating Luke. He knew I was dating Nico, and a approved of him. Why was he acting like he was a stranger.

"I can't if a gun is pressed against my dome can I" Nico protested. He lowered the gun, and I felt a great weight off of me. My eyes are still clamped shut, but I only heard a thud, and a round go off. Then I opened them Nico, was on the ground his noise bleeding, and a gash on his head. He was laid out in the fetal position. I called his name with every once of dread hoping he wasn't dead, and he wasn't receptive. I got out the bed went to his side, and shook him, still non responsive. I looked back at father who was cleaning the silver hand gun.

"Why do you hate me." I asked quietly. Keeping from crying.

"Trust me it was for your interest. He knocked you up, he needed to go. I hope you got your doctor's appointment scheduled, cause your not keeping it." He said.

"Thank you bastard son he killed it, so I hope your happy." I said calmly.

"Oh, okay I have to give him a raise in allowance."He said snarkily. One day I'm gonna take that same nine and fuck him up. I called 911, and Addie and Kira came up to check his pulse. We couldn't wait that long,so we just called up Charlie and took him in his truck.

We waited two hours until they contacted Hades, and I told them what happened Hades snapped off.

"I told that boy you were trouble, but he don't listen. That fucking coward, how dare he hurt my son. I should murk his ass my goddamn self." Hades cursed a up a storm.

"Hades calm down before you have a heart attack." Persephone said trying, but failing miserably to calm him down. Hazel, Frank, and Leo came running down the hall, asking everything at one time.

"Calm down." Kira, and Bianca said in sync the big sister gene.

"Talk one at a time." Kira said.

"What happened to Nico.. Brother." Leo said.

"He was shot in the side, missing the rib by a centimeter." the doctor, and Will's dad. Doctor Solace have done the best operations in the world. I hoped he could fix my Nicky. " We got the bullet out."


	8. HE'S ALIVE

Dora's P.O.V

"Nico is fine, and he is awake." Dr. Solace said. I was just about the jump up, and beat my feet to see my Nicky,but Hades grabbed my shoulder. He nodded his head, and pulled me back.

"No Pandora, you have caused enough trauma in my son's life, and the last thing he needs is to be with you right now." He said rudely.I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Then I called Charlie to take us home. I whispered to Hazel to call me to tell me how Nico is doing. Then me Kira, Addie, and I got a call from father.

"All of you come back here, I want you need you to meet someone. I sent a car down to get you so hurry up" He said. Why does he sound so polite now.I hung up, and we all got on the elevator. I was hyperventilating.

"Dora, are you okay?" Kira asked putting her hand on my back.

"I can't believe he shot my boyfriend. This is bogus as hell. I hate him so fucking much."I ranted. Then the elevator stopped on the ground floor with a town car waiting on us. I laid on Kira's shoulder the whole time. When we got home a sleek black Benz was in our drive-wave. I was surprised out my mind when a woman with; pale white skin, brown hair, a decent figure,she was no later than 25 sitting on the couch, and sitting beside a boy with a muscled up form, but he had the same features as the woman, but he was about 14. Father came out in a grey, and blue suit.

"Oh good you're all here" he bellowed. " Girls, this is my wife Amphitrite, and Triton." Then a little boy, no later than five, or six comes running downstairs. He had light brown hair a little chubby frame. "And that's Tyson."

"Hi." the little boy said waving rapidly. I saw this coming, but Addie look like she's gonna snap out tapping her foot rapidly. See Miss Addie is a huge daddy's girl, and she loved the ground this man walks on, and the air he fucking breaths.

"So, you have another family. Daddy I thought you loved me. I understand you not understanding Dora, but I thought you loved me at least. This is drastic even for you" she exclaimed. She had big ass alligator tears in her eyes. Father just laughed, and shrugged her off. Then the boy Thantos got up, and kissed my hand.

"You must be Pandora." he said.

"And." I said nonchalantly. He gave me a look like he was just as confused as I

"Excuse me Don you said she would be easy to persuade, but I guess you were wrong." He said , and I looked dead at father.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" I asked bluntly.

"He is your temporary escort, and when your old enough to marry he will he your husband." he said. I gave him the stank look,like ' have you lost your goddamn mind?'

"Does Adds, Percy, and Kira have one too?" I asked.

"No, it just you." he said.

"You let me get this straight. You paid someone to fuck me, when you shot my boyfriend." I said trying my best to wrap my mind around this bullshit. "Do you understand thats either a waste of money, or a waste of bullets. I don't want an escort; I want my Nicky."

"Well, too bad your stubborn ass gets Triton. Do you understand me." he said sounding like what he's doing actually makes sense.

"How the hell did you even get this idea? Did your colleagues tell you about him? Is he one of their sons or something, cause Hades is a fantastic lawyer, and he doesn't do this for Bianca nor Hazel."

"Bianca the dyke, Hazel the Mormon girl. Be thankful, go upstairs and go play with your new toy." he said getting annoyed.

"My toy is in the hospital, because of you. Unlike you I don't have to pay anyone to be fake with me,and damn sure don't have to pay some cheap hooker to sleep with me and give me something that I can't loose. Cause right about now your doing a bang up job being a dad. You allow Percy to kill your grandchild, you shoot the only person I love other than my sisters and Charlie and Sil, you stroll in saying we have a stepmother and a little brother, that we don't even fucking know, and now a hooker is supposed to be my boyfriend I be damned it you make me catch some bullshit."

"Oh, of course he's clean Dora."He said like as if that's a plus. I put my hands up in defeat, exhale, and all I calmed myself.

"Excuse me, it was nice to meet you all Triton, Ampyitrite, Tyson, but I'll be right back in a few hours."I said. I went upstairs and got a small backpack, and stuffed it with some clothes, and went out the back door. I knew it was illegal, but I took Kira's training car which was a 2007 white Lexus. I have my permit, but not my license, an that fact really didn't stop me from driving the twenty miles back to the hospital. Right about now I really don't give a damn what Hades says.

When I got there nobody, but Persephone, Bianca, and Hazel was in the hall eating. I kept my eyes glued to my shoes

"I'm here on my father's behalf. He is greatly sorry..."Persephone cut me off.

"I've known Poseidon for years, and what he did he meant it." She said boldly.I knew that already, plus the fact that I was ashamed that other people have dealt with my father. " Hey Hades is gone for the day. You can see him. Hazel take her in there will ya."

"Yes ma'am." she said quickly. I smiled, and followed her into the hospital room."He was asking about you."

"I guess that's good." I said shyly.

Nico was up, and his pale skin had a lot of color, but he could see me. Hazel told me to stay right here, as she went all the way in.

"Big brother, you have a visitor." she said smiling for ear to ear.

"Who is it Hazel?" he asked his thick Italian voice still made my knees knock and my heart thud.I took to step forward, and his disposition changed from calm to frightened, or sad, or mad. I really couldn't read it.

"Dora, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I came to visit you." I said smiling.

"Your the reason I'm in here, and truly don't need your pity. So why are you here?" Is this boy truly talking cow shit to me.I sacrificed caving into my father to be with him, and this is the thanks I get.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked confused like hell.

"Okay your father called me a few minutes ago, and said you set this whole thing up. For me to get shot. Is that true." I gave him the biggest what the fuck faces ever.

"What the hell. Hell no, I set for you to get shot. Why would I do that , you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect. We were happy for once in our lives." I said.

"Yeah, but.." he started

"Don't you know Poseidon Jackson is a pathological liar. He wants to control both of us. Right now he has you by the wee hairs on your nuts. He wants you to break up with me; cause he has some hooker he wants to me to date, and even marry. I told him no, and your the only one for me. So you he's gonna have an attitude "

"Okay love. I have a small plan


	9. You never know

"Your a dead muthafucka. You know that right, your gonna be a ice cold muthafucka." I said loudly when I heard Nico's little's plan.

"Hold up Dora..." He opposed. I started pacing the room.

"I know you gotta be drugged up on some bullshit, cause I know for damn sure your not gonna try to murk Poseidon Jackson. This is a certified Harlem Wall Street Gangsta." I said I didn't care if we was in a hospital, I came straight up out of Northside of Atlanta. Let me explain this a Wall Street Ganger is worst than a regular gangster. One just cause they but on an Armani suit don't wash the hood out of them that's just a G in a suit. Two, they have connections in Wall Street, and in the hood, so either way dead bitch walking. Three they got eyes and ears everywhere. "Boy you gotta be high off your muthafuckin' rocker."

"I'm dead ass serious, your gonna have to calm down baby." he said trying to sit up. "Come on Dora. I love you, and you know that I'll take that risk." Then something clicked my head.

"Would you mad if I caved to Poseidon's conditions drag it out." I asked shyly

"OH HELL NO." He yelled sitting up looking sternly at me. I came towards him, and put my hand on top of his

"Nico, I love you, but you gonna have to trust me okay." I said. I pressed my lips against him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay, but just to let you know if anything goes a little bit wrong. I swear." Nico started. I smiled, and kissed his forehead. Then someone knocked on the door, and opened it. It was Hades. That Italian G shit scared the fuck out of me.  
He was like a ghost.

"Nico." Hades growled,and I automatically exited the room. I pulled out my phone out my pocket, and called Poseidon. I started to sniffle. Like I was on the verge of crying.

"What!" he huffed.

"Are you happy now? Nico broke up with me. Are you finally satisfied." I said whimpering. "I have nothing else to fight for, so I guess I have to cave under you conditions."

"I glad you came to your senses, so come home. oh yeah, Hurry up. Triton is waiting for you." he said. he hung up in my face. I giggled, and went back the room. to hear Hades say.

" I told you that girl was no good, and here you are don't listen. She got you shot. What if you would have died, do you understand I would never have forgiven her, or her father, and I knew Poseidon Jackson for seventeen years."

" Dad, I love makes her a bad person? She never shot anyone, she never killed an innocent child, she never raped anyone, her crazy ass family did. And it not even her sisters either it her brother and her father, so don't blame her. Blame your friend of seventeen years. " he said. I felt good for a second, cause; I know my man has my back. Then Hades put his hands up surrendering.

"Alright fine. Fine, I'll leave your sisters to pick up the piece of your little heart; cause I ain't got time for this shit."  
hades bitched. He walked toward the door, and he walked pass he, and looked at me, and snorted angrily. I came back in to him, and kissed him square on the lips. He cupped my cheek, and I put my hand on his.

"Nico I love you baby." I said smiling. " I heard what you said to Hades, and you gotta trust me."

"Can you run it by me please." he asked. I put up my first finger. I went to the door, and clicked the lock. I don't need no one to be walking in on this. I looked around the room, and noticed that Poseidon wasn't listening to us. Again might I reiterate Wall Street Gangster.

* * *

I went home to find Poseidon, and a very sexily clothes Triton sitting on the couch. There was a single piece of paper with a pen on the glass coffee table.

"Good evening Pandora, just sign this, so I can go to sleep with my wife." He said. I sighed read the piece of paper, and crumbled it up, it was stupid ass hell. "Pandora out of all my daughter you are the only who is so stubborn, hard headed, and so fucking difficult. You get that bullshit from your mother."

"Okay, fine I ain't got time for this bullshit if we're gonna argue at least send him out; I can go all night." I said crossing my arms of my chest. "I'm not signing shit, until I'm signing To my own condition."

"Whatever, fine." he said going to his room, and slamming the door. When he did Triton looked at me, and smiled. I asked him three question; _what do you think about me, what's your type, and do you like rap music?_ He chuckled at me. I sat on the other end of the couch, and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Um, I like rap." he said. I smiled and chuckled. " She has teeth."

"Uh, you got two more question to answers boy." I said.

"Um, I think you a little G like your daddy. I think you love your man that's laid up in the hospital. I don't think I've ever seen a teen do some loyal shit like that. Especially, when you know your daddy is a G, and you have the nerve to talk to him with a bold face, and talk shit to him." He said. I put a smile-smirk on my face.

"What. I know he's a G, but I don't trust him." I said

"He's your father."

"And. I can't believe it my goddamn self." I said sarcastically.

"Okay. My type is; loyal, sexy, kind, sexy, determined, sexy, smart , sexy." He said all the moment his eyes roamed my body.

"Okay, but like do you have any preferences?" I asked.

"No not really."

"Okay."

"So you would sleep with me, and a boy?" I asked.

"Um."

"Yes. No. Si'. No. Si'. No." I said

"I don't know just yet." He said. I rolled my eyes, and scoffed.

"Baby, are you sure you about this life?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "what is he dangling in front of you to make you do this." He looked like he was contemplating on answering the question, but I gave he look saying you have no option.

"My mother is sick, and he offered to pay her bills." he said. I scoffed, and rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit. I know Poseidon, and he ain't just gon' pay your bills for the sake of someone else oh no. " Then it set in, and I read that ass like a book." Your ma is on her last leg, and if you didn't do he'll pull the plug." Then he sighed heavily, as to say 'Yep, this bitch is good'. I put my hand on his shoulder, and nodded. "So again I asked are you sure you 'bout this life? Knowing that either way your mothers gonna die. If you chicken out; she 's gone. If Poseidon finds something wrong with you she's gonna be making out with the Grim Reaper. I don't believe in killing woman and children, so that's why I asked. Cause, I want my Nico, and I can't be stable without him. He's the reason I still take my meds, and I haven't killed myself. So, if you a functionally human being will you be willing to sleep with a boy?"

"Yes, but I know one thing for sure I ain't sticking my dick nowhere near his holes. Oh hell no. You ain't about to turn me out with you crazy ass."

"We'll see." I said clicking my tongue. "Okay, I'm going to bed." I went into upstairs, and changed into a pair of black pajamas. When my phone was calling me.

" You got him?" he asked.

"Pretty much, My dad's an ass; his ma's sick, and if he doesn't do this he's gonna pull the plug on her." I said laying on my bed.

"That's messed up." Nico replied.

"Nico, I have an angle on how to make this work for right now." I said.

"Pandora Ciara Lewis if your telling he the over grown Percy is putting his dick in he you got another thing coming, and I will never go with this bullshit." he said. I started to laugh.

"I know baby." I said. "Were gonna have a barbeque for Kira getting Howard tomorrow can you tell Hazel and Bianca to come, and bring there men."

"Okay, I have good news." he said. "I'm getting released tomorrow." I couldn't help, but smile.

"Okay, I want you to meet Triton; I guess he's cool." I said.

"We will find out."

"Okay baby." I said yawning loudly.

"Your getting sleepy, ain't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay go to sleep Amore mio."

* * *

That next day I waited on the front stairs waiting for Nico for four hours, but when that black Lexus pulled. I got real happy. When I saw Nico in a black T-shirt with the nightmare before Christmas, and slightly baggy jeans. I crashed into him.

"Nicky." I said hugging his neck.

"You visited me yesterday." he said. I hit his arms.

"I didn't get a chance to hug you."

"Okay, where is Poseidon's little pawn?" he asked. I put my hand unlace with his, and we went inside. I went the living room to find Kira, Addie, and Percy, and when Percy say Nico he jumped up like he had a electric probe shoved up is ass.

"What the fuck is muthafucka doing here?" he blasted. He started to step towards me. "What the hell is bitch ass muthafucka doing here?"

"Who in the hell is you blasting on?" I said putting my finger in his face. The look in Percy's eyes clearly said ' Round one fight.'

"Look now, were not doing this today okay. " Kira said breaking the tension. Percy scoffed, and went upstairs.

" Do you know where Triton is?" I asked. Kira looked at me like she was offended.

"I'm father's study. Why?" she asked. I nodded, and practically dragged Nico up the stair. I told Nico to go to my room, and I went on the other end of the house to father's study. There is loud moaning by a two men, and woman.

"Poseidon. yes baby fuck me, and fuck me good." the woman moaned loudly. I cracked the door just enough to see Poseidon's wife. Amphitrite, bent over a couch father hitting from the back, and with Triton's dick in her mouth. My heart shattered a little. I feel played, and he would learn not tot play with me. I closed the door slowly, and went back to room. Nico was sitting on my bed. He read the worry on my face.

"What's wrong love?" he asked pulling my waist down, so I could sit in his lap.

"Nothing, um Kira said to help with the table." I said getting up I helped him up, and we went downstairs. As our friends start pouring; we needed up going our separate ways. I was in the kitchen with; my sisters, hazel, and Silena, while Nico as outside with Charles, Will, Leo, Frank, Thalia, Bianca, and Jason.

"Excuse me, What got you all down? What Trouble in paradise?" Addie asked me nudging my rib. I smiled slightly.

"Nothing Adds, If you don't need help making food I'll be outside with Charles, helping the dudes set the table.

" No. No. No, baby sister, and the only thing you gonna do is suck face with Nico." Kira said sternly. I sat in a chair started moping.

* * *

Nico's POV

"Oh, hell no. I could not be you brotha'." Charles said. Surprisingly, I liked Charles. He was like Thantos." Silly, probably would be the only woman I would take a bullet for." Charlie said getting another beer out the cooler.

"But, if he took a bullet for Dora what would that prove?" Jason asked.

"That means he real likes her. Hell Poseidon does that to everyone of Dora's boyfriends. It's a test to see if you'll come back, after experiencing, and this is by Luke's twisted words 'Dora good gushy', and know that her family is crazy as hell. Are you gonna stick around. Like I said before Nico I could never be you. Trust me bruh, you passed. You did better than I thought. you only took one day. The Luke took a month tops." Charlie said clapping my back. I rolled my eyes, and took a slip of my beer, and placed it back on the ground. Then more people started to flood in. kids for school like Octavian Simmons, and Rachel Dare Doctor Solace's foster children. Rachel was holding a small child's hand she had the same red hair, and green eyes as Rachel. Ethan Nukeruma kids call him 'Captain Hook' for his eye patch, and dominance on the basketball court He was one of the dudes I was cool with at school. Clarisse La 'Rue ( the school' badass who share that title with Reyna Ramirez-Arellano) and her boyfriend Chris. Conner and Travis Stoll legendary prank- kings. Jake Mason according to Dora that's Charles's half brother. And the last one that came out was Grover Underwood, and Juniper Brookes. When Grover came in Charles gave him a bro hug, and acted like he hasn't seen Grover in years. Just when everyone got settled the girls came out every one was holding something even in Dora's case she was holding a little Tyson who was holding a pan of fries.

" Frank, Leo, Nico can you help get the rest of the food?" Kira asked putting a bowl off potatoes on the table. "Without eating it." she said hitting Leo's shoulder. I chuckled as I went back in the house, and picked up a bowl of chips, and took it back outside. When every thing was on the extra long table, and everyone was seated. Charlie was seated at the head

"Alright people. We are hear to celebrate my little sister Kira for getting in one of the top schools in the country. I'm proud of you." Charles said he lifted his glass. " To Kira."

"To Kira." Everyone said lifting their glasses. Then Leo messed up He reached out, and pulled the first rib out the pan.

"Ah Charlie. Leo took first bit house rules." Dora said pointing to Leo like he killed a puppy, and his face damn near depicted it. The Percy, and man a little bit taller than Percy came out the house.

"But, last one to the table." Charles rebuttal.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Either the first one to touch the food has to say grace, or the last one to the table has to say it. So come on so we came eat." Addie said. Everyone grabbed each others hand, and bowed their Percy said A quick prayer.

"Thank you for friends, family, and food. Amen." Then Everyone said Amen, and we started to eat, talk, and drink. Then the man that came in with Percy, came up to Dora, and whispered something in her ear. I could hear what he said, but she looked pissed after he had said it. She turn to me, and smiled.

"Triton, this is Nico. Nico this is Triton." she introduced.

"I've heard some things about you." he said. I glared at him.

"I'm glared we can make this work." I said. Then, I whispered in Dora's ear.

"Are you sure about him?"I asked.

"Nico be nice." she said between gritted teeth.

"Baby, I didn't say nothing." I said running my hand down her bare thigh. I knew he saw me, and I didn't give a fuck. Dora took a long sip of her went back to the other end of the table, and Pandora went back to playing with Tyson, and eating.

" Your really good with him." I said. she turned around toward me, and smiled.

"You know as much as I hate my father. I gotta give it to him he makes some pretty babies." She said poking the little toddle in her lap. He was trying to squirm out of her lap.

" I wanna play with Ella." He whined.

"But You didn't finish your plate bambino." I said ruffling hair." In this family it's an insult to the chef not to finish your plate. Your sister sent hours preparing this spread, so do you really want to disrespect them?" he shoke his head, and stuffed the rest of his hotdog, and fries in his mouth. He gave Pandora a puppy dog pout.

"Just go Ty." she giving up on the boy in her arms, and he ran with to find his friend. Then the music started to play, and everyone started to dance to "Shook Ones" By Mobb Deep. Pandora was dancing with Charlie, then Triton tapped her shoulder, and I started to swoop in.

* * *

Pandora POV

"Nicholas Nicolo di' Angelo, why are you acting like this?" I asked. He crossed his arm over his chest like a pouting two year old.

"Why, does he have to around you so damn much?" he whined. I pulled him into a kiss, and cupped his pale cheek.

"Let's dance baby." I said taking his hand,and we went to the other end of the yard. I put my back on his chest, and he put his hands around my waist, and my head on his shoulder. Then Triton stepped up to me. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Can, I see you?" Triton asked taking my wrist. I looked at him like he was a fool he was.

"Um, can't you see I'm having a moment with my boyfriend, so go on the inside, and go occupy your time with my stepmom, and my father. Oh, I'm sorry I don't feel like catching a STD now that your infected." I hissed. He sneered at me like Luke used to do, and I sneered right back. He yanked my arm practically dragging me inside.

"Muthafucka if you don't get you goddamn hands off me. I will fucking kill you. You bitch made muthafucka." I yelled to the top of my lungs.

"Shut the hell up; since your nosy ass is caught up on shit. Understand this Poseidon ain't the muthafucka to play games with, so if you don't your act together this muthafucka will lay your precious Nico on a piece of ice. You think that one bullet missing the heart is something. Seven bullets to the head, and if you think about running trust me he won't make it out the door." I knew what he said was true, but I didn't want to think it's true.

"Okay Fine. You, win you dirty Muthafucka. Fuck you. Fuck you. You heartless muthafucka." I screamed. He knew who I was yelling at, and he know he heard me. Tears streaming down my face, and fell deep on my knees. Then I whispered "I'll do fine whatever."

"Dora come on." Nico said quietly taking my hand. I got up slowly,and went towards the stairs. "Are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there like a damn fool. " Triton started to follow us, and I knew where we were going. We went into my bedroom. Nico sat me on my bed while he kneeled down on his knee, and took my hand.

"Look here darling, you know I love you right. " he said. I nodded. "Answer me Pandora. Answer me like a grown ass woman."

"Yes, I know you love me." I said softly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you."

" Then, do understand why I'm about ask you to do right? I'm gonna need you to be a big girl for me please." he asked he looked back at Triton. We had the same looks in our eyes. It was fear. Fear of dying. Fear of losing the love of my life. A tear rolled down my cheek. He smiled, and wiped it away.

"Can you at least stay please." I begged

"Only, for a little bit." he said he got up, and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. I looked at Triton as he sat beside me, and he started to massage my shoulders. Then I felt soft lips on my bare shoulders. "Hey, Jackson, if you break my girl;you won't have to worry about Poseidon." I closed my eyes, and tried to block everything out. Like toay was a good day, and me and Nico were about to have a good little time. I smiled, and laid back on the bed. I felt my shirt raise up, and nico ran his tongue from my neck to the top of my crotch. I purled like at kitten, and started to laugh. I moaned quietly. Then I made the come here motion, but not he one who was undoing my shorts. I opened my eyes, and Nico was kneeling beside me.

"Come here." I said. I smiled as he come closer; I pressed my lips on his. That's when I felt a wet slippery tongue, and I arched my back like a electric probbed was shot up my ass. I bit my lip, and I didn't mean to bit his too. I grabbed his hand; and pressed it against my tittie, and my other hand went to his jeans. I got to his underwear, and my greedy ass was plaing 'Where's Waldo' with that dick, but when I found his that's when I found Triton's too. He shoved it in me with no mercy.

"To Fucking much. Goddamn."I moaned softly. Everytime I jacked Nico; Triton would Stroke. Then Triton put me on my hands and knees, and Nci took position in front of me, and I slobbered all over his dick. It was until, I felt Nico's balls twitch;and hot cum went down my throat, and hot spurt of cum hit my back I collasped right on Nico's chest. He held me as Triton got dress, and slapped my ass.

"I know why you got her." he said while leaving. Nico covered me with a blanket.

"Did he hurt you?" Nico asked holding me tighter.

"No."

"Did you complete phase one?" he asked.

"Yeah."


End file.
